victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
MissVilo
MissVilo is the pairing between Mrs.leohoward and IVilo. They are best best best best best friends. Their friendship had developed very quickly, becoming best friends within days. Moments *Vilo has a nickname for Mrs.leohoward, which is "Missssss". *Vilo and MLH have both told each other they love each other very much. *They often call out each other's name on the chat. *MLH called Vilo 'Her little Sir. Laughs a lot' even though Vilo is older in real life then MLH. *Vilo has MLH listed on his profile as one of his best internet friendsies. *Vilo was a big help to MLH when she needed advice on what to do when losing a friend. *They can tell eachother anything and will always back eachother up. *They message a lot on the Truly Victorious Forum, usually asking for some advice. *MLH was once dared to post,"I love Vilo," 11 times, and she did it. *MLH was also dared to change her signature saying she loved Vilo. The picture of the signature is below. *They see each other like the brother or sister they never had. *They once got on TinyChat together - alone. *They are more canon than a cannon. *Vilo often greets MLH with a heart - <3 - whenever he sees her. *MLH also gives him a heart too. *MLH told Vilo she was eating peppermint bark, and Vilo said he was eating it with her, which sounded very wrong. *MLH made a typo when saying Vilo. Instead, she wrote Volo, so then Vilo called her Moss instead of Miss. *MLH has killed Vilo once. *Vilo was concerned when MLH told him about how she'd almost fainted in P.E. *Vilo started reading The Hunger Games because he heard of it from MLH. *When MLH said she got a more boring welcome on chat than Cait's, Vilo spammed "Miss" like crazy. *They have a gagillion more moments and are too lazy to add them. *Not a gagillion, more like a gazillion more moments and we are too lazy to add them indeed. <3. *Vilo tells Miss that whenever the teacher mentions the US, he thinks of her. Vice versa dutch. :P *You have no idea how many more moments they have. <3. *Swept me off my sleep. Yep, I said that. Trivia *They both ship Cabbie (MLH likes Cabbie way more, though). *They both love white chocolate. *They both think the Teletubbies rock. *They are pool pals. *They both prefer coconuts over mangos. *They both love The Hunger Games. Official Stuff 'Official Flavor:' Peppermint, because MLH told Vilo about this peppermint lipgloss she bought. Also, they both love peppermint, and go crazy when they hear the word peppermint. 'Official Animal: '''Big Pigs, ''because MLH and Vilo get very excited over the scene in The Lion King when Timone and Pumba do the Hula Dance, and say,"He's a big pig!-YUP YUP.-You can be a big pig, too!" Gallery LOLMissVilo.jpg MissViloCutie.jpg MissViloCuteness.jpg MissViloLizoward2.jpg Miss Villo.jpg Missvilolol.jpg Missvilo1.png missvilo2.png missvilo3.png missvilo4.png|Read Down to Up MissVilo10.jpg ViloFace.jpg MLHFace.jpg missvilo8.png missvilo9.png|MLH admitting her love for Vilo missvilo10.png MedievalMissVilo.jpg MedievalMissVilo2.jpg BadBoyGoodGirl.jpg VeryTrue.jpg VeryTrue2.png FarewellMV.png VSMissVilo.png SisMissVilo.png Lilomissviloluv2.png|So, Vilo, I SEE. missvilosimba.jpg|Simbaaa <3 missvilopm.png|We sure love PMing. missvilosong.png missvelowproof.png Category:Canon Category:Mrs.leohoward Category:IVilo Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Pairings